The Nanny
by NMHudsonSmith
Summary: A new way for Jason and Carly to meet. An obvious AU with a little GH history thrown in.
1. Jason's Life

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Just some background information not mentioned. This takes place around 1996 after Jason had his accident and Carly arrives in Port Charles. Elizabeth is from a wealthy family, much like the Quatermaines, and she is only two years younger than Jason (I was never comfortable with their age difference, whatever it is). Jason is 25, Elizabeth is 23, and Carly is 21. As you will see this is definitely an AU with a little GH history thrown in, so the characters aren't like they really are on the show.

Port Charles crime boss Jason Morgan sat behind his expensive desk, in his expensive penthouse, enjoying the view through his bullet-proof windows when his wife Elizabeth Webber Morgan descended the stairs.

She was a petite beauty with long brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a seven month baby bump that only added to her already stunning beauty.

Jason looked at her in amazement. Here he was married to one of the most beautiful women in Port Charles, and yet he felt nothing for her.

In fact, if it hadn't been for the baby they had conceived one drunken night, he wouldn't even be married to her.

Elizabeth approached her handsome husband and softly kissed his cheek. She knew he didn't love her and she was okay with that because she was still his wife and the soon to be mother of his child.

Elizabeth Webber was originally betrothed to Jason Quartermaine in a long tradition of arranged marriages to ensure the family's fortune stayed intact. When Jason got in his accident and awoke with no memory and no interest in continuing his life she had felt relieved that she had lucked out of a loveless, boring marriage.

Until Jason Q became Jason M; a Harley riding, leather wearing badass, who fulfilled every one of Elizabeth's fantasies. She fell in love with him instantly; even though Jason didn't feel the same.

She pursued him for close to a year before she found him drunk and horny at Jake's. She let him believe she was drunk as well when they had sex and to her luck she got pregnant.

Jason, being the gentleman he still was, offered to marry her to save her family embarrassment, and she happily accepted.

Their wedding was a big production that Jason hated and their honeymoon was spent in separate beds. Jason made it clear he was only married to her for the baby and nothing more would happen between them, but Elizabeth knew she could change his mind; she knew that one day he would love her.

Right after their wedding Sonny Corinthos handed over his business to Jason, and Elizabeth unwillingly became a mob princess.

She hated what Jason did and often tried to make him give it up by threatening to take the baby away from him. But Jason reassured her he would always keep her safe. So she stayed.

Jason watched as she plopped down on the couch, "We're interviewing nannies today"

Jason groaned, "Why do we need a nanny? We're only having one baby; can't we take care of it ourselves?"

Elizabeth looked at him like he'd grown two heads, "You want us to take care of it?"

Jason looked at her like she was asking him the obvious, "Yeah, I do"

"What about when we have to work?"

Jason laughed, "Come on Elizabeth, you haven't worked a day in your life"

Offended she responded, "Well, what if I decide to get a job after the baby is born"

Jason just gave up, "Fine, we get a nanny. I'm going to go to the warehouse and check on how business is going"

Shocked Elizabeth asked, "Aren't you going to help me pick the woman who will be taking care of our child while we can't?"

"Look if you want the nanny then you can pick her out"

Not wanting to argue any more Jason left without giving his wife a chance to respond.

Elizabeth threw a pillow across the room and folded her arms across her chest as she pouted.


	2. Jason's Life continued

Jason entered Jake's to unwind before heading home. Elizabeth didn't know it but he'd been coming to Jake's about once a month, at least, to get drunk and have no name sex with women he'd met.

He knew he should feel bad for cheating on his wife, but Jason didn't love his wife and really only saw his marriage as a business deal, so in his mind he wasn't cheating, just fulfilling his needs as a man.

He knew he couldn't go to Elizabeth because she'd take it the wrong way and because she couldn't give him what he needed. Really no woman could it seemed, but Elizabeth was the worst.

He ordered his beer and quickly scanned the bar for potential bed partners when he saw her.

She was standing by the jukebox swaying her hips to the beat. She had shoulder length blonde hair, sun kissed skin, and the hottest body Jason had ever seen.

She wore red leather boots that stopped just below the knee and then two inches above that was a jean mini skirt, followed by a cleavage bearing red lace tank top, and a jean mini jacket.

But what attracted Jason most to this woman was her face. She had a heart shaped face with pouting pink lips and soulful brown eyes that sparkled as she smiled to herself.

Jason felt something inside him stir and he knew she was the one he wanted.

He casually approached her and coolly asked, "What do you like?"

She smiled at him sensually and grabbed both his hands as she pressed her body against his and he lips to his ear, sending shivers through his body, as she whispered, "Single men"

She then raised his left hand a placed a light kiss on his wedding band, "Married men always bring trouble… and the last thing I need or want is trouble"

She then pulled back leaving his feeling cold as she grabbed her purse and left with a single flip of her hair and a slight smirk at Jason before she disappeared through the doors.

Jason was stunned; none of the other women had cared about his ring. But right away he knew none of the other women were like that one.

He finished his beer and headed home to a lonely bed and a loveless, excitement deprived, life with his immature wife. Jason prayed the baby would change some of that when it arrived.

Jason entered his home and threw his keys on the desk. To his surprise Elizabeth was still awake and sitting on the couch.

"How way your day?" asked Jason really not caring.

"Great! I found the perfect nanny for us"

Totally uninterested Jason responded, "That's good"

"Yeah, but there's a stipulation…."

Jason turned and faced her waiting for her to continue, "She has a son"

"Well that's good. I guess it means she's good with kids"

"Well… it means we're going to have another kid running around here"

Jason looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well they're going to be living here"

"Living here?"

"Yeah, what did you think a nanny did?"

Not understanding the question her responded, "Watch the kid while we can't and then go home when we can"

Elizabeth laughed at his naivety, "No silly! She lives with us and takes care of the baby"

Not wanting to argue with her Jason just shook his head, "Okay, whatever… but couldn't you have gotten a nanny without a kid?"

"Jason, she perfect! She has experience, impeccable references, and has an incredible instinct"

Jason nodded, "Okay, if you think she's good enough then she probably is"

Elizabeth smiled at his confidence in her, "I'm glad you agree. We meet her and her son in a few weeks; I plan to move them in right before the baby's born so they can settle in before the baby comes"

Jason nodded, "Okay. I'm going to bed now. Good night"

Elizabeth watched longingly as he went upstairs. For once she wished he'd ask her to join him, but he never did. She didn't worry though because he was a man, he had needs, and he would soon want them fulfilled, and when he did, she would accept him with open arms.


	3. Carly's Life

Carly entered her hotel room and threw her purse down on the table in frustration.

All she had wanted to do was celebrate her new job and of course she'd had to beat off the guys with sticks. Sometimes she hated bring so damn desirable.

She had to admit that the one guy was handsome. Strike that, the guy was gorgeous!

He had blonde hair that reminded her of Florida. Bright blue eyes, a perfect chiseled jaw line, and a rock hard body Carly would have loved to explore.

But he was married and that was a big no-no for Carly.

She knew first hand the heartache that came with being involved with a married man, and she was not about to put herself through that again.

She was stating over and didn't need angry wives, secrets, and lonely nights entering her new improved life.

She quietly woke the babysitter and paid her before entering her son's part of the hotel suite. One of her new favorite pastimes was watching her year and a half old child sleep.

He was so beautiful, by far the best thing she'd ever done in her life; even though she had been so young when she had him. He hadn't been planned and at first he wasn't even wanted.

But once she saw him on the ultrasound screen she fell in love with him. He was the number one reason for her fresh start.

"Don't worry angel, soon everything will be better"

She placed a light kiss on his forehead and then left to go to sleep.

Hardly anyone knew she had a son and even fewer people got to see her mothering side. She had decided a long time ago that she would never let anyone get too close to her and that included letting them near her son, the most vulnerable part of her life and her heart.

She laid in bed thinking about her new job and new life that she was starting. Her new job didn't begin for a month, but that was okay; because she had enough money to last her until then.


	4. Meet the Nanny

**One Month Later**

Elizabeth frantically picked up random items she felt were out of place as Jason put his tie on in the mirror. 

She was now entering her ninth month and their new nanny was moving in today. Elizabeth had been busily remodeling two of the room upstairs for her and her son. She had torn down a wall between two rooms and added a joining bathroom for them.

"Tell me again why I have to be all dressed up?"

Elizabeth sighed, "This is the first time you two will be meeting one another and I want you to make a good impression on her" 

Jason rolled his eyes, "The woman is going to be living with us. She should see us as we are on a regular basis"

Elizabeth glared at him, "Can you please do this for me"

"Fine" he turned back to the mirror and continued to fix his tie. He hated wearing them.

Elizabeth laughed at him, "Here let me fix that for you" 

She carefully pulled at his tie and then smoothed it down. "There, perfect"

Just then the doorbell rang, "They're here" Elizabeth squealed.

Jason nodded and went to go stand by the wet bar. He still didn't understand why they needed a nanny but he was willing to let Elizabeth win this time.

"Oh my god! Your son is adorable!"

Jason turned around and almost spilled his drink. There stood the sexy blonde he had met at Jake's just a month earlier. He hadn't seen her since and had actually started to forget about her.

But here she was standing in his home holding her son and she was wearing the most beautiful smiled he'd ever seen.

"Johnny will take your bags upstairs, come meet my husband"

The woman finally looked at Jason and was just as equally shocked. She too had forgotten all about him. But here she was standing before him holding her angel in her arms. She immediately felt for his wife since she knew exactly what kind of husband he was, and she was not impressed. 

"Jason this is Caroline Spencer, our new nanny"

Carly put on a fake smile as she stuck out her hand, "Hello Mr. Morgan, its nice to meet you. Your wife has told me all about you. You can call me Carly"

Jason smiled genuinely at her, "You may call me Jason. And who is this little guy?" he asked smiling at her son who had been curiously staring at him the whole time.

"This is Wyatt"

"How old is he?"

"One and a half"

Elizabeth interrupted, "He is a beautiful baby. You had him so young!"

Carly blushed, "Well what can I say miracles happen in unexpected ways"

Elizabeth smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach, "I know how that goes" 

Curious Jason asked, "How old are you?"

Appalled Elizabeth squealed "Jason!"

He looked at her innocently, "What she's going to be living in my house and taking care of my child, I think I have the right to know her age"

Carly laughed, "Its no big deal Mrs. Morgan… I'm 21"

Jason nodded as Elizabeth took over, "Well why don't I show you to your room, we have lots of time to get to know each other better later"

Elizabeth quickly led Carly and Wyatt away from them as Jason watched. He now liked this whole nanny thing.

Elizabeth turned on the lights, "This is your room, I decorated it myself, but if there is something you'd like in particular I can always have it arranged. Now if you follow me this is your bathroom which leads right into Wyatt's room. As you can see I decorated it accordingly to his age. Again if there is anything you need just ask."

Carly smiled at her, "Thank you. You are too kind. This is so wonderful. Thank you for being so accepting of my son"

Elizabeth smiled down at the little boy who was now wandering around his room. "It's really no problem. I can see how wonderful you are with him and I can only hope you'll be just as wonderful with my baby"

Carly nodded, "Of course I will. You have nothing to worry about. A baby is a wonderful gift"

Elizabeth nodded, "I agree"

"Mama wook" Wyatt said as he held up a truck for his mother to see.

"Oh look at that, it's a truck"

"Oh I hope you don't mind I bought him a few toys to play with. I just love shopping, especially for kids"

"No that's fine, thank you"

Elizabeth smiled "Alright then, I'll let you two get settled. You are welcome to anything in the kitchen and just feel free to get yourself used to the place. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Okay, I'll see you then I guess."

"Alrighty then" Elizabeth smiled and left the mother and son to get settled.

Wyatt waved bye as Elizabeth left as he ran to his mother and held his arms up to be held.

Carly lifted her son up and smiled as she fell onto her bed with him, "So what do you think Wyatt? Nice or Not?"

"Ice" Wyatt smiled.

Carly kissed her son on the forehead and then carried him to his room, "Time for bed Mr. Man"

Wyatt laughed and wiggled to get down.

Carly placed him on the ground as he ran to his diaper bag and pulled out _Goodnight Moon_ his current favorite book, "Wead ook… otay"

Carly laughed at her son's own language. He either dropped or changed letters in everything he said and yet she could understand everything, "Okay I'll read you your book tonight" 

Carly stared at her beautiful sleeping son. He had gone to sleep easily, he never had a problem with new surroundings, which she thanked God for. She loved that he was such an easy tempered baby. He had been a joy as an infant and was even better now that he was older. His tantrums were few and far between."

Carly kissed his forehead, "I love you angel. Good night" 

She slowly and quietly made her way to the door and turned off the lights before heading downstairs to have dinner with her new employers.


	5. Wyatt's Father

Dinner was silent as the three adults tried to decide what to talk about. Jason was busy admiring the new nanny, although thanking his lucky stars she hadn't accepted his invitation to sleep together or else things would have been even more awkward. Elizabeth wasn't quite sure what the appropriate topic of conversation should be; and Carly just didn't know what to say. Finally Elizabeth broke the ice, "If you don't mind me asking where Wyatt's father is? Is he not in the picture?"

Carly was hoping they wouldn't have brought that topic up, not wanting to lie to them she decided it was best they know the truth, that way they could fire her now instead of later. "Well to be honest with you, he doesn't know about Wyatt… I want to be honest with you although it will probably affect your decision to keep me as your nanny"

Jason's attention perked as he motioned for her to continue, "Please, go on"

Carly took a deep breath before continuing, "My adoptive mother kicked me out when I was 18. I had no job, no money, no where to go, that's when I took my first job as a nanny. It was for a man named Lorenzo Alcazar…"

Jason choked slightly on his water when he heard the name, but didn't interrupt, "Anyways, I cared for Mr. and Mrs. Alcazar's two children for a year when I began an affair with Lorenzo. I was young and stupid and I believed his promises of leaving his wife and marrying me. After a year passed and he still refused to leave her I broke things off telling him I no longer wanted to be his lover and will from then on be only his nanny. Lorenzo didn't like this and he forced me to continue sleeping with him or else he would fire me. I needed the job terribly so I continued to sleep with him, even after he started abusing me. Soon he slept with me less and beat me more. Then I found out I was pregnant. I knew I could never get an abortion and Lorenzo would never have let me give him up for adoption if he found out I was pregnant so I decided I was going to leave. The night I was going to escape Lorenzo caught me. We fought and he ended up pushing me down the stairs. Luckily Wyatt was okay and I was able to escape from the hospital before Lorenzo could get me and take me back to his place. So bottom line is Lorenzo Alcazar is a very dangerous man and he is Wyatt's father, but he doesn't know and if he ever found out he would kill me and take Wyatt"

Elizabeth was shocked at the hell Carly had gone through to survive, only furthering her decision to keep Carly on, besides Jason could protect her, "Well you don't need to worry anymore because Lorenzo Alcazar will never be able to get to you here"

Carly smiled uneasily, "Look I'm sorry I wasn't honest, but I needed this job so bad and… anyways, if you feel I'm not a good option for your child then I understand"

Jason quickly spoke up, "Nonsense, I think its time we were honest with you too. I'm not sure what Elizabeth told you that I do, but I am head of the Port Charles mob and I know Lorenzo Alcazar…"

Carly gasped thinking she had walked into one of Lorenzo's allies' home, but Jason continued, "Don't worry I am not his ally. In fact he has been trying to invade my territory for years but he will never be successful, I don't deal in drugs. So in fact you are safest here then anywhere else. We will keep you and your son safe"

Carly smiled relieved, "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

Just then Wyatt yelled out a wail, "If you will excuse me the first night in a new place is always the hardest"

Jason and Elizabeth excused her as she ran up the stairs to comfort her son. Elizabeth looked to Jason, "That poor girl I'm glad we'll be able to help her"

Jason nodded as Elizabeth rose out of her chair, "I'm going to head to bed… want to join me?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "Elizabeth…" he warned.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders innocently, "It was worth a try" and headed upstairs.

Jason waited until he heard Elizabeth's door shut before he headed upstairs as well. He was about to walk to his room when he heard a softly humming coming from Wyatt's room. He softly walked to his door and peeked inside to see Carly gently swaying him back and forth as she hummed him to sleep. She smiled softly as she placed him in his crib and kissed his forehead before heading to her room.

Jason smiled to himself as he went to his room. She was so gorgeous and watching her with her son only made her more beautiful. He lay in bed thinking about the new nanny loving that she would be living with him, although upset that he was married and wouldn't be able to pursue her. First things first, he would alert his men to Lorenzo Alcazar and that he was to in no way ever have contact with Carly or Wyatt.


	6. Lorenzo Arrives

Jason padded down to the kitchen in only his pajama pants needing his morning coffee before he did anything. To his surprise Carly was already up feeding Wyatt. Jason smiled and said good morning as he continued to the coffee pot.

Carly smiled as well as she continued feeding Wyatt. Jason took a seat on a bar stool at the island as he watched her with her son.

Carly could feel his eyes on her and turned slightly, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Jason just shook his head as he paused, "I think we should discuss a few things before Elizabeth comes down."

Carly nodded, "Don't worry I won't tell Elizabeth that you hit on me at Jake's"

Jason lowered his head in shame, "Look Carly there's something you need to understand. Elizabeth and I are not in love. If it weren't for the baby we wouldn't even be together. It was a stupid drunken mistake but we're trying to make the best out of it for our child's sake"

"So what? It's okay for you to cheat on your wife just because you don't love her and don't really want to be with her?"

Jason looked away again. Carly realized her hypocrisy and the fact that she just yelled at her boss, "I'm sorry I was out of line. I'm the last person that should be lecturing on married men cheating on their wives"

Carly smiled at Wyatt who was mostly playing with his food now. Jason moved to sit next to her at the table, "You are right, I'm supposed to be making a family for my baby… I shouldn't be out dishonoring his mother. But there's something else we need to discuss. As I said last night Lorenzo has been making advances into my territory and I have been able to ward him off so far, but there will be a day where he will show up and I want to make sure you and Wyatt are safe. Therefore I will be placing your own personal guard on both of you, even when you're not with my son. If you will please follow me"

Carly nodded as she quickly wiped Wyatt down and unbuckled him from the high chair. Jason led her into the hallways between penthouse 2 and 4 where two guards were standing, "This is Max and Milo they will be your guards. Max, Milo this is Carly and Wyatt they are your number 1 priority from now on. Where ever they go, you go; understand?"

Max and Milo nodded as Carly smiled at them turning them both to mush, "It's nice to meet you boys. I think we're going to have a lot of fun together"

Max's eyes glazed over with lust as Milo smiled like an idiot. Jason noticed this and quickly demanded their attention, "EXCUSE ME! Are we going to have a problem?"

Max and Milo quickly shook their heads as they mumbled, "No sir"

Carly laughed as she went back into the penthouse with Jason trailing behind them, "They're cute, and you were being too hard on them"

Jason shook his head, "They're job is to keep you and your son safe I don't need them too distracted because they were ogling you"

Carly nodded in understanding, "Point taken, now if you don't mind I'm going to give Wyatt a bath and get him ready for the day"

Jason excused her as he watched her sway up the stairs, his own eyes glazing with lust. '_Damn this was going to harder than he thought'_

Lorenzo Alcazar smiled as he stepped off his plane onto Port Charles soil. Jason Morgan was about to get the surprise of his life. Lorenzo was not going to be ignored any longer. Jason was going to pay attention and give him everything he wanted, or he'd lose everything.

Lorenzo looked to his men filing off the plane behind him, "Come on men, we need to set up a base before we let Morgan know we're here." They all nodded as they piled into the waiting limo.

Carly followed Elizabeth through Wyndams while pushing Wyatt. Elizabeth was getting more baby stuff and every now and then threw some things for Wyatt into her cart. "Elizabeth really this too much, you've done enough already."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Nonsense"

Carly just chuckled as they checked out and headed to the car. Just then Lorenzo's limo passed in front of Wyndams. He quickly did a double take when he thought he saw Carly walking with a brunette and pushing a child in a stroller. He looked closer and realized it was Carly pushing his son. His face turned red with anger as he sat back in his seat. He quickly added killing Carly and taking his son to his list of things to do while in Port Charles.


	7. Jason's Son

Elizabeth was startled awake with a sharp pain across her abdomen. Figuring it was just another bout of Braxton hicks she laid back down and went to sleep. She felt the pain again as she got out of the shower causing her to grab the wall until it passed. Shaking her head in denial she continued her morning ritual.

Carly laughed at Wyatt as he smashed his oatmeal into his hair, "Mr. Man! I just gave you a bath" Wyatt just smiled as he continued his mess making not caring what his mother told him.

"Good morning Carly, hello Wyatt, I see you wanted to wear your breakfast instead of eating it"

Elizabeth made her way to the fridge when the pain struck again, "ahh!" she gasped as he grabbed the counter.

Concerned Carly approached her, "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

Elizabeth nodded, but Carly could see the pain and fear in her eyes, "Elizabeth are you in labor?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No its just Braxton hicks"

Carly looked on skeptically, "I've had Braxton hicks and your pain is too severe for Braxton hicks. You need to go to the hospital"

Elizabeth nodded, "Okay call Jason"

Carly did as Elizabeth asked after she had helped her to the couch. Jason rushed home and immediately rushed Elizabeth to GH while Carly stayed home with Wyatt. Jason promised to call when he knew anything. An hour later Carly go the confirmation that Elizabeth was indeed in labor and she was already 4 centimeters dilated.

Five hours later Carly and Wyatt were making their way to see the newest member of the Morgan family. Jason was so excited to point out little Mason Steven Morgan; soon after the Quartermaine's arrived demanding to see the newest little heir. Jason rolled his eyes as Elizabeth basked in the attention.

Wyatt was getting overwhelmed by the boisterous bunch so Carly took him out of the room with Jason following close behind. Carly smiled at him, "You don't like your family do you?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't see them as my family. They were Jason Quartermaine's family. They are strangers to me"

Carly nodded, "He is very beautiful though"

Jason smiled, "He's perfect"

Carly smiled at the new side of Jason she saw as he thought of his newborn son. Since both Elizabeth and Mason were perfectly healthy they were released two days later. Carly loved caring for Mason although Jason did a lot of the caring when he was home.

Jason really took to being a father loving the feeling of feeding, changing, and playing with his son. Elizabeth liked playing with him too, but she didn't take to motherhood very well; easily getting frustrated when he wouldn't stop crying.

Carly noticed this but kept her mouth shut figuring it wasn't her place.

Lorenzo Alcazar had to smile to himself; he was making major headway in Port Charles while Jason was distracted with his family. He was being patient waiting to strike but he knew it wouldn't be easy. Carly and his son were constantly guarded leading Lorenzo to think that she's told Morgan about him and their connection. But Lorenzo was a patient man and he was willing to wait to get what he wanted.


	8. Grief

A month passed and it was a beautiful June day. Carly laughed as Wyatt hid behind the couch playing hide and seek. Elizabeth came down the stairs with Mason, "Carly why don't we take the boys to the park?"

Carly looked to her uneasy, "Jason is having a meeting with the guards and he said we should stay inside until he gets back"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Nonsense, we will be fine, its broad daylight and very public"

Carly shrugged as they got ready to go to the park.

The guard Lorenzo had watching Carly about wet himself when he saw Carly, Elizabeth, and the boys get into the SUV and left without guards. He quickly called Lorenzo who gave them his orders.

Carly pushed Wyatt on the swing until he fell asleep. Carefully picking him up, she joined Elizabeth on the picnic blanket. Mason was lying on the blanket taking in his surroundings in awe. Carly and Elizabeth laughed as they discussed the boys and stories of their past when Carly saw a dark shadow out of the corner of her eye.

She looked closer to see the gleam of a gun, but before she could alert Elizabeth a shot rang out. Elizabeth and Carly both shielded the boys with their bodies. Once they felt they had completed the task the guys ran off.

Carly came to quickly surveying her surroundings; she checks Wyatt who was fine; he actually slept through the whole thing which wasn't surprising since he slept straight through last 4th of July's fireworks. She then moved to Elizabeth. She pushed her off Mason who was screaming his little lungs out. Carly picked him up worried about the blood all over him, but soon realized it wasn't his.

Carly looked to Elizabeth and screamed in horror at her lifeless eyes. Jason came running up, he had returned home and found their note about going to the park. He could see Mason, Carly and Wyatt were fine, but Elizabeth was dead. He quickly lifted her as he tried to find any sign of life. But it was no use.

Carly was crying hysterically as she held Mason close. Wyatt woke up with a startle and began crying when he heard his mother's cries. Jason lifted the toddler up comforting his cries as he called 911. He looked to Carly quickly noticing something wrong.

"Carly, you're shot" Carly didn't believe him but soon felt the pain in her shoulder and leg. She wasn't fine she had been shot twice. The ambulance and cops arrived and rushed Carly and the boys to the hospital as the cops started the investigation in to Elizabeth Imogene Morgan's murder.

Lucky for Carly the shot to her arms was a graze and the one in her leg hadn't hit any major arteries and went straight through. The doctor stitched her up and gave her pain meds before discharging her.

Lorenzo slammed his fist on his desk as his guards informed him of the hit gone wrong, "Dammit! Carly was supposed to die not Mrs. Morgan. Jason will be on a rampage because of this. We need to lay low for a while"

Carly cautiously entered the penthouse with Mason safely nestled in her arms as Jason followed with Wyatt, "I'm going to put the boys to bed"

Jason nodded as he carefully handed Wyatt to Carly who placed him on her hip readjusting Mason. Jason watched her ascend the staircase. He then turned to Johnny and Max, "I want the person behind this found NOW! And I don't want o be interrupted unless it's an emergency"

The men nodded in understanding as they left. Jason went upstairs to check on Carly. He smiled as he watched her rock Mason to sleep, "Wyatt go right down?"

Carly nodded, "He's pretty worn out, but Mason is a little fussy" Jason gently took his son from her.

"I got him, why don't you get some sleep" Carly nodded as she kissed Mason's forehead and then Jason's cheek.

"I'm so sorry about Elizabeth" Jason nodded.

"I'm just sorry Mason will never get to know his mom"

Carly felt the tears burn her eyes, not just for Jason and his son, but for how close she came to dying and losing her own son. Carly made her way to Wyatt's room as she watched her angel. After hours of watching his little chest rise and fall Carly decided to clear her head.

She peeked in to see Mason sleeping soundly as she descended the stairs only to find Jason gazing out the window, "Couldn't sleep?"

Jason shook his head, "You neither?"

Carly shrugged, "I spent most of night watching Wyatt sleep"

Jason nodded, "It's weird, her not being here. I mean I didn't love her or anything but she was still Mason's mother"

Carly nodded as she gently placed her hand on his bicep, "Hey it's okay to grieve for her and even miss her"

Jason turned to her caring eyes and felt himself being drawn to her. Carly watched as he leaned in and felt his breath on her lips before the softness of his lips. Carly didn't know how to respond at first, but felt Jason's passion take over her as she wound her arms around his neck returning the kiss just as passionately.

Jason loved the feel of her lips, the taste or her tongue, he wanted more. He placed his hands on butt lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist as she climbed the stairs never breaking the kiss.

Carly leaned her head back as Jason feasted upon her neck; Jason carefully placed her on the bed as he began pulling her shirt over her head. Realizing what was happening, Carly quickly came out of her passion filled haze, stopping Jason's actions, "Jason we can't"

Jason pulled away slightly, "What? Why?"

Carly quickly moved off the bed putting distance between them, "Jason your wife was just murdered. Your son could have died as well. I get you're grieving and want to just feel something other than the fear and pain believe me I do too. But not like this. I don't see how any good can come from us sleeping together. You need me, but most of all Mason needs me and I couldn't take it if I couldn't take care of him because I made a stupid mistake with you"

Jason hung his head in shame. Carly placed her hand under his chin, "I'm here for you, but I can't go there with you"

Jason nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry"

Carly shook her head, "Don't be. We should go to bed; the boys will be up soon."

Jason nodded, "Good night Carly"

Carly smiled and kissed the top of his head, "Good night Jason"


End file.
